User talk:Darth Duranium/Archive
=Archive= Welcome to Memory Alpha, Darth Duranium! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Konami page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 08:44, 9 September 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Image uploads All of your images uploads desperately need citations and licenses or they will all have to be (sadly) removed. Please check out some of the other images on the wiki for such collectibles and read our image use policy. Due to the fact that we are displaying copyright material, we need to ensure that we do things "by the book" to satisfy the copyright holders. -- sulfur 13:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :While we appreciate the contributions, seriously, you need to add the proper copyright templates to your images or they will be deleted. We would be more than happy to explain the how and why in detail if you have any questions, before you upload any more. - 07:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I'm a complete newbie and am learning as I go. I just now figured out this "talk page" stuff for the first time so I can finally respond. I still don't know how to add the copyright info but someone else did so right away, for which I'm thankful. BTW, blocking someone brand new to the wiki is extremely unfriendly, really discourages one from contributing, and smacks of power tripping. Actually, blocking someone from editing until they read/respond on their talk page is a common wiki process, since generally, their talk page is the only thing that they can edit. In terms of adding the copyright information (etc) to the images, take a look at a few of the images you did upload, and take into account what was done on those. When you're uploading a new image, use the same kind of information in the "description" box on the upload page. Also, please sign your talk page comments with ~~~~ so that people know who they are from. Thanks! -- sulfur 10:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sulfur, I disagree with the blocking rationale (it was clearly used in a punitive way against me) and I appreciate that you didn't block me, despite my newbie ineptitude. Anyway, there's obviously some way to add the copyright info to images after the fact. For future reference, could you share instructions? I'd be happy to comply with all of the wiki rules, if I could just find the necessary info.-Darth Duranium 20:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) When we block like that so that someone can rad their talk page, it's not at all punitive. I've used that method many a time. In terms of adding stuff after the fact, go to the image page (when you click on the image and it comes up in a new mini-window, click on the small page-icon in the bottom right corner. You can then edit the image details page. -- sulfur 21:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Not punitive? Not power tripping? I'm still blocked days later because I didn't know how to edit the image attributes, which had been immediately fixed by you using the info at hand. Damn me to hell! Anyway, thanks for the info, the fixes, and for not blocking me Sulfur. I will use it next time, if there is a next time. If there was a lack of copyright info that was left unaddressed, wouldn't the images have been deleted after 7 days anyway? -Darth Duranium For deletions, it would have been when someone was going to do cleanup work. We try to make our best effort to find out what they are and such, but cannot always manage to do so. As far as I can tell, your block actually expired this morning (my time), so you should be able to edit and upload. -- sulfur 21:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it must have been re-applied by the same blocker. It now extends from the 13th to the 14th. No reason given. Is there someone in authority to appeal to? - Darth Duranium :I blocked you for 24 hours once for failing to respond to comments on your talk page and continuing to engage in actions that you were asked to stop until these issues could be resolved. The reason we block people for this has nothing to do with going on a power trip, but has to do with making sure you read this page; you would have been unblocked immediately upon responding here. Images without a copyright are a legal issue, one that doesn't really go away after it's deleted, since we were still breaking the law for at least a week by the time they are deleted. - 22:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't know how to respond. The talk page stuff isn't exactly an intuitive interface, nor are the image attributes. ::This is what I see when I try to edit a page right now... and I've been blocked more than 24 hours: ::You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: ::Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Archduk3. ::The reason given is this: ::Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Darth Duranium". ::The reason given for Darth Duranium's block is: "READ YOUR TALK PAGE" ::Start of block: 01:21, September 13, 2010 ::Expiry of block: 01:21, September 14, 2010- Darth Duranium It should have expired that block at the same time. Yet another oddity in MediaWiki. Heh. Try it again now? -- sulfur 22:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks again, Sulfur. I'm finally unblocked. I sure prefer your supportive approach to helping out newbies. Cheers! - Darth Duranium :Could you please add this to your toy and collectible uploads: Category:Memory Alpha images (toys and collectibles). This will put them in the correct category at upload, so it doesn't have to be done latter. Thanks. - 04:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, where do I add it? Darth Duranium 06:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind. Done. I'll add it whenever required. Darth Duranium 07:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, seriously, add a image category during/after uploading. - 08:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :If you're not seeing the links to the categories when in the editing, it's most likely because you have the "Category Select" option in your preferences turned on (it's the default setting). You would need to go and check the "Disable Category Select" box under the "Editing" tab and save to fix that. - 10:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages Per , older posts should be archived, and not simply removed. If you wish to clean up this page, I would suggest starting an archived subpage to transfer them to.--31dot 09:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hamilton page If you're going to be working on it for a while, I would suggest two things: # at the top # the use of "preview" while you get the list of things in there and correct. Otherwise, people will see the article needing format work and begin editing it. -- sulfur 13:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, please note that the company already has an article here on Memory Alpha, at The Hamilton Collection, which is their proper name according to their webpage. When you are "done" with the version you are working on, I am going to merge the two articles together, but leave a redirect from the "Hamilton Collectibles" article. -- sulfur 14:00, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah dude, I know. I put the page together, apart from the new title and formatting. :If there wasn't already an Ensign Hamilton or something, just "Hamilton" would have been my choice. "The Hamilton Collection" doesn't tell the whole story either. The company was known as Hamilton Gifts for years and nowadays they churn out stuff as CBS Consumer Products. I'll up some pics and maybe we can sort it out Image descriptions Please note that image descriptions, unless for behind-the-scenes images (and noted as such) should be in the correct POV. That means that we describe them in an in-universe way, noting "real world" facts as background information. Thanks. -- sulfur 12:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK, news to me but but that "rule" is highly inconsistent across MA. The real problem was that the pic info had been altered and was now incorrect, regardless of POV. Might have been helpful if the editor had read the Hallmark and AMT articles completely or had discussed it before making the alteration. Thanks Darth Duranium 12:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) It shouldn't be inconsistent. In fact, it's fairly consistent everywhere I've seen. If an article is marked as "real world" at the top, then it should be written from a "Real world" point of view (like the AMT article, for example). Images, if they are in a "production" category, then they are written that way too. If they are episode screenshots, then they are described with an "in-universe" POV. Any background information can be marked with indented italics or the use of the template. -- sulfur 12:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Image names Please make sure that before you hit the upload button that all you files names comply with the image policy, mainly lowercase file extensions and spaces between words. This makes it much easier to find files latter in articles. - 12:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) This, again. - 03:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Spam talk Please don't create talk pages to spam, as its all going to be deleted anyway. Just tag the spam page with and leave it for an administrator. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation links Please make sure that you're not linking directly to disambiguation pages such as the Copernicus link on the Johnny Lightning page. If it's a specific shuttle, link to that shuttle. Having said that, everything I'd read about that shuttle was suggestive that it was the shuttle from TNG (the name of the planet mentioned was from the TNG episode for example), rather than the TOS shuttle, that's why I linked to the TNG one. -- sulfur (talk) 14:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Toronto City Hall collage image You uploaded this image, which is an obvious collage of two images. You then indicated, by the citation style and license, that the image appeared in "Contagion", which is obviously not the case. Please use the template for collages and properly cite the sources of all images included in the collage. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 18:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Replacing images When replacing images with a different file format, such as company logos, please mark the replaced file with the speedy delete template ( ) and mention it was replaced in the edit description. Thanks. - 16:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Star Trek: Tactics Hi, I was wondering if you could be with the Memory Beta [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek:_Tactics Star Trek: Tactics page]; I've added the starships, but I thought it would be neat to also have have articles about the non-canon commanding officers that the cards with the ships mention. Would you know of such a list? For instance, Captain Harrington Weber is the captain of the USS Fearless according to the card. Thanks for your help! -- DS9 Forever (talk) 18:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) D4 class image In case you didn't notice the source of the image is unclear and may not be from a legal source. See Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements for more information. StalwartUK 17:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :The source of the image needs to be provided on the possible copyright infringements page before it's re-added to any articles. - 21:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Blocked? No explanation given WTF? Why have I been blocked by Archduk3 with no explanation given? I am a regular contributor to MA and solid member of the community so I don't appreciate being treated like this. There is way too much power tripping around here. Darth Duranium (talk) 21:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :The block log states that you were blocked to get you to read this page. 31dot (talk) 21:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Specifically this section of your talk page. -- sulfur (talk) 21:20, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for throwing me a bone, Sulfur. I was not aware that writing JPG or jpg made any difference, I see both on MA all the time. It does not affect anything and the images will read/compile the same either way on any computer. If it'll make the power-tripping blocker happy, I'll use small case. No BFD. In future, I would appreciate a heads up before being blocked for ridiculously minor style errors. A lot of this nit-picking stuff is NOT well explained nor easy to find. Not that I expect ANY support from others Admins in this matter, but I believe that some Admins should show regular contributors more respect, instead of treating the site like their personal fiefdom. Some Admins have decent social skills while others do not, apparently. Darth Duranium (talk) 21:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not totally familiar with what happened in this situation, but sometimes the only means we have to get people's attention is to block them and force them to read their talk page. I don't like doing it but when there is little to no communication, we have no choice. I would also urge you to beware of making personal attacks (such as "power-tripping blocker"). 31dot (talk) 22:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) That is EXACTLY the response I expected and why nothing changes around here. It was the same blocker last time, too. It really takes the fun out of contributing to the site. Oh, and blocking someone over jpg or JPG is not power-tripping and calling it what it is becomes a "personal attack"? Nothing personal 31dot but c'mon, puh-leeze. Darth Duranium (talk) 23:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Since you uploaded 9 images while or after I posted here, over half of which now need to be fixed along with the other 50+ that day because you apparently didn't read the the last time you had been told to read it, I had to assume that you somehow missed the blue box that popped up to tell you that you had new messages, rather than let your ignorance create more work that only an admin could fix, as having to clean up after people who should know better really takes the fun out of contributing to the site. I suggest you actually read this time, since there are now three links to it right on this page, meaning it should be quite easy to find. - 07:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "the last time you had been told to read it" really says it all, and only underlines my earlier comments. I really can't be bothered to respond other than to strongly suggest that you work on your social skills toward other members of the community. Darth Duranium (talk) 07:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::As I see it, you have been made aware of our image use policy several times already. You claim that you have been treated unfairly - but isn't it unfair to simply ignore existing rules (created by the community, for good reasons) for years, too? While the note on this talk page could have been a little more visible (for example by creating a new section instead of adding to an old one), it is not the case that no information whatsoever was given to you regarding that block. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 10:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Well that's just it, Cid. While I was bulk uploading a large number of images to improve the Hallmark article, I saw a message and looked at this page and couldn't see anything new so I carried on. Is there a "policy" about leaving messages that people can easily find? Would that have shown some courtesy? People are going to make mistakes and forget minor things like jpg or JPG (which makes zero difference to a data server or browser, anyway). There are a LOT of MA policies and conventions to try to keep straight and I often fix the mistakes of others without trolling behind them. I also behave civilly toward all on many forums. And yes, I do accept that there are site policies for good reason and I do my best to toe the line. After nearly 3000 edits, that's quite apparent. I'm not trying to make more work for anyone whatsoever. The object is to improve the articles on the site. In other forums, folks have complained that some MA Admins act like a clique of officious tinpot dictators and many just gave up and went away. I must say that I'm hard-pressed to disagree with some of these criticisms at times, but almost all of my chats with Admins and other members have been quite positive, edifying, and agreeable. So I carry on. I've contributed a considerable amount of good info to this site (especially in the Trek collector realm) and I've steered a lot of people from other forums to this resource. In my opinion, Admins should be there to support the community, not to issue orders, use sarcasm poorly, and call people ignorant. A bit of respect goes a long way. Darth Duranium (talk) 23:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Suffix capitalization does make a difference, so it's not exactly some policy that has no real purpose, anyway. That, and the fact that image renaming is still a bit of an act, should at least be taken into consideration before claiming that someone is just out to get you. ;-) --Cid Highwind (talk) 00:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Nah, the pics displayed just fine as JPG (I checked!) so it's simply a style issue. As long as the data pointer goes to the file as named, both options display perfectly. Not sure what you mean by "bit of an act" but I'm sure it just took a few seconds to change them to "jpg" anyway. And for the record, I didn't take it personally: I'm fairly certain the blocker does that kind of thing to others all the time. It's the nuclear option and hidden message/lack of courtesy that I have an issue with. Anyway, enough said. ;) Darth Duranium (talk) 20:54, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::We apparently weren't talking about the same thing, then. I assumed you were talking about the fact that some file systems are case insensitive, which this one clearly isn't. The problem with not fixing different capitalization is the fact that, when adding images to articles, the proper capitalization needs to be known or otherwise "guessed". With "bit of an act", I was referring to the fact that it is not enough to simply move the file; it is also necessary to touch every article that contains the image, because we want to stay clean and avoid redirects. In the end, whether you consider a rule to be unimportant or not, it is still a rule that this community wants to employ. If you want to have it removed you can discuss it on the policy talk page, but it shouldn't simply be ignored. --Cid Highwind (talk) 21:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Understood and I didn't say the rule wasn't important, just that it's a minor style issue and that it was my mistake, not a willful flaunting of the sacred dogma. Besides, the pics were of Hallmark products so there was no need to go to more than the Hallmark article (which has largely been written and compiled by me, BTW.) If the message had been left where I could've found it, I would've re-upped them with a jpg suffix and fixed the article right away, no worries. Just curious, are there are any policies and rules regarding messages from Admins and how they're supposed to be left for members? Is it a block-able offense? :) :) :) Darth Duranium (talk) 21:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::All talk page policies and guidelines assume that you're smart enough to use the page history or recent changes page to see what was changed if you can't find it yourself, and no, talking to you isn't a block-able offense, though it might help if you drive those nails in a little harder up there on your cross. - 21:48, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I've left some helpful links for you at the bottom of your talk page regarding personal attacks, trolling, and etiquette, Arch. I hope you don't have any trouble finding them as you may find them quite edifying. Darth Duranium (talk) 23:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Suggest that you review MA policies re: Memory Alpha:No personal attacks and Memory Alpha:Etiquette. I've thoughtfully left this here so that you are certain to see it without having to search through a large amount of text. I was told that some people who may be developing their social skills found it quite helpful. Darth Duranium (talk) 23:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :::...and I moved it to where it should be. No need to spread this around, I actually know what I'm about. - 23:09, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::: . If you didn't want it readable, you shouldn't have posted it. - 03:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Logo uploads A couple of things to note when uploading logos. Based on the license used for these, these images require a description. The license refers to it. Secondly, the license takes care of the categories for these, adding the "logos" category automatically. It is the only type of image that, when properly licensed, does not require a category to be added to the image. -- sulfur (talk) 01:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Gotcha, Sulfur, cheers. Darth Duranium (talk) 00:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Image categories Image categories start with "Memory Alpha images". If you're adding a category to an image page that doesn't start with that, the category most likely isn't suppose to be used there. - 21:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Archive Originating talk page is located here.Darth Duranium (talk) 05:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Images for Deletion "Add new entries at the '''bottom' of the list, including a link to the image in question..." Also, incorrectly named files you uploaded that have been replaced can be listed as a speedy delete, using , as having "''no meaningful content or history" that's different from the correctly named file. - 07:03, August 26, 2013 (UTC)